super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekisou Sentai Carranger
is the twentieth entry of the Super Sentai series. The show was written as a parody of its own series. Its action footage was used in Power Rangers Turbo. Plot Five workers from the Pegasus Auto Garage discover Dappu, an alien from planet Hazard. He empowers the five with the "Kurumagic" power of the five legendary car constellations, transforming them into Carrangers. As Carrangers, the five battle alien reckless driver gang and prevent them from destroying Earth. Characters Carrangers Other Heroes Allies *Hazardian Dappu *Soichiro Tenma *Yoshie Tenma *Ichitaro Tenma *Sigue *Sigtaro *Speed King Max/KK Esu (9) *Imotaku *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger Space Bosozoku Bowzock *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (35-47)/Exhaus Super-Strong (48) *President Gynamo *Beauty Zonnette/Vanity Mirror Fanbelt *Instructor Ritchihiker (16-28)/RitchiRitchihiker (28-31) *Deputy Leader Zelmoda *Inventor Grotch *BB Saloon **ZokuBlue **ZokuGreen **ZokuYellow **ZokuPink **Space Cockroach Goki-chan (5-48) **JJ Jetton (1-16) *Combatant Wumpers *Gorotsuki **BB Donpa (2) **RR Rii (3) **MM Mogu (4-5) **QQ Kyuutan (6) **NN Nerenko (7) **YY Bingo (8) **YY Gonza (8) **LL Onene (10) **PP Rappa (11) **(Revived) UU Wurin (12-13) **ZZ Zeri (17) **OO Oopa (18) **HH Deo (19) **WW Waritcho (20) **AA Abanba (21) **CC Chakko (22) **VV Gorin (23) **TT Terurin (24) **DD Donmo (26) **XX Mileno (27) **HH Wasshoishoi (28) **ZZ Gyuri (32) **UU Ussu (33) **FF Munchori (34) **GG Boon (35) **BB Koiya (36) **PP Chiipuri (38) **SS Sutatanzo (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **CC Patchoone (39) **OO Batton (40) **MM Shuurisukii (44) **EE Musubinofu (45) BarriCars *Meow BarriCar *Ziyoki BarriCar *Moo BarriCar *Pao BarriCar *Oink BarriCar Evilmagic Mecha *Braking (29-30)/Rebuilt Braking (31) *Norishiron 12 (37-38) **Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **Norishiron Final (46) *Sky Gigune (41-43) *Marine Zaboon (41-43) *Land Zuzoon (41-43) Other Villains *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *Elekinta (14) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Accel Changers Sidearms *Auto Blasters *ViBlades Individual Weapons *Giga Formula **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signaizer *Riddle Bombs Team Cannon *Giga Booster Other Devices *Car Navic *Signal Whistle Vehicles *Speeder Machines *Policepeeder *Radiacar *Wild Cars **Pegasus Thunder **Dragon Cruiser Mecha Kurumagic System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha, ● other mecha * RV Robo ** Red Vehicle ** Blue Vehicle ** Green Vehicle ** Yellow Vehicle ** Pink Vehicle * Radiacar / Radiacar Robo * Sirender ● * VRV Robo ** V-Fire ** V-Police ** V-Dump ** V-Dozer ** V-Rescue * Victrailer * Alternate Combination - Scramble Intersection Robo (combination of 2 "Vehicles" & 3 V mecha) Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : (25), (34-) * : * : Voice actors *Hazardian Dappu: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *HH Deo (19): *WW Waritcho (20): *AA Abanba (21): *TT Terurin (24): *DD Donmo (26): *HH Wasshoishoi (28): *ZZ Gyuri (32): *MM Shuurisukii (44): Suit actors * Kazutoshi Yokoyama: Red Racer (main), RV Robo (main), Fire Fighter, VRV Robo (main), Gynamo * Hirofumi Fukuzawa: Red Racer (sub), RV Robo (sub), VRV Robo (sub), Zelmonda * Yasuhiro Takeuchi: Blue Racer, Police Fighter * Naoki Ofuji: Green Racer, Dump Fighter * Masaru Obayashi: Yellow Racer, Dozer Fighter * Motokuni Nakagawa: Pink Racer, Rescue Fighter, Sirender * Yoshinori Okamoto: Signalman (main) (credited as O-Bitoh) * Kenji Takechi: Signalman (sub), VRV Master (sub) * Takafumi Moriyama: VRV Master (main) * Chie Tanabe: Hazardian Dappu Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 1–13, 48 (End Credits) * **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition: Takashi Shoji **Arrangement: Keiichi Oku **Artist: Naritaka Takayama **Episodes: 14–48 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition & Arrangement: Takashi Shoji **Artist: Naritaka Takayama ;Insert theme *Gekisou Gattai!! RV Robo *Victrailer Kyoudai Naru Machine *Zettai Shouri da! VRV *Kuru! Kurumagic Power! *Seishun Circuit *Kokoro no Mama ni *Ore-tachi wa Carranger *Shirobai Yarou Signalman (theme for both Signalman and Sirender) *CATCH THE WIND *Dappu no Uta Dappu! *Pegasus Thunder GO! GO! GO! *Carranger Ondo *Carranger Kagayaku *Utaou! Koutsu Anzen ~Carranger ni Nareru n ja~ *Dakara Tatakau Carranger *Yume Miru Zonette *Gekisou Taisou Carranger *Shoot! Carranger *Kazoete Battle Da! Carranger!! *Kumori Sora no Yoru Dakara *Yumemiru Love-Love Radietta *RED ZONE Battle wa BIN! BIN! BIN! *Doko Made mo, Itsu Made mo *Boso Sentai Zokuranger *Gekisou Machine Daishugo!! *Merry Xmas! from Carranger Video game A side-scrolling fighting platformer game based on the series called Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi was produced for the , an add-on for the . Notes *The commercial sequence for CarRanger, or "Eyecatch", showing a Ranger Vehicle racing forward, was kept for Power Rangers Turbo. *Though without a traditional Sixth Ranger, this season possessed a wannabe Sixth in Radietta Fanbelt, a fangirl who claimed to be the "White Racer" of the season. An official Sentai fan becoming a Sixth would actually occur in Gokaiger. *This is the first of two series to change the opening theme song: from episode 14 to the end, the "Full Accel" version of the "Gekisou Sentai Carranger" is used as the theme song, with the original version only being used again in the closing credits of the final episode. The only other season to do this completely changed the entire opening. *This season possesses the first time that a mecha has interchangable parts, as shown with the bizarre formation of the Scramble Intersection Robo. While used for comedy at this time, this would foreshadow the multi-combination mechs that would become standard in Sentai starting with Gaoranger. *This is the second season with a "vs. movie" but the first to treat it as an event instead of merely an extra episode as Ohranger had. **Though Carranger was not treated as an anniversary season due to Ohranger, it would be the only one within a 5-year sequence which would have a traditional "vs movie", due to the first "vs. Super Sentai" movie appearing 5 years later with the anniversary being counted by season instead of by years since Gorenger. *While many Western fans call Carranger "The Season that saved Super Sentai" as toy sales were good enough to keep the series going, the reality was that the Super Sentai series was still under the possible threat of cancellation after Ohranger's ratings. The ratings struggled to fully recover for several series and did not fully return to a more normal viewing level until Seijuu Sentai Gingaman http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/15.html References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/car.html Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/激走戦隊カーレンジャー Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Over-Technology